


MoonShadow's Path

by ShadowJynx7



Series: Darkness Rising [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Duskfeather brought some OCs and great ideas for this so thank him!, Gen, OCs - Freeform, The story is only owned by ShadowJynx7, fan made - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowJynx7/pseuds/ShadowJynx7
Summary: Two kits seperated into two different camp both unknowing of their relations. How will they meet? What will Moon learn about her home and family?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duskfeather My Idea Dump](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Duskfeather+My+Idea+Dump), [Applehaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applehaven/gifts).



> This is one of my first stories so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

      ** _A mother_** _of two kits stands in the dark twilight. She carefully sniffs the air and as she catches the scent of a fox she carries her kits to a small den. The gray cat quickly ran to drive the fox away from her kits._ The vision fades as it shows something new.  _Two cats met at a border and began to argue "This is Rain camp territory, leave now!" One said. "What?! This is my camp's territory!" The other replied angrily. They continued arguing until they heard mews and squeals. They both walked towards the den and looked around. "Kits. But where is their mother?" They caught a strong scent of blood and fox and decided they realized what happened. "I'll take one you take the other." One said. The other replied, "What, no! My camp should get both!" They bickered for a few minutes and came to an agreement on the first idea. One cat left with the gray one while the other left with the white and black one._


	2. Chapter One: Enter Moontail!

     **Sunlight flashed** in eyes waking her up "What a weird dream." She whispered to herself. She stretched as she was still groggy. Then Moonkit realized what day it was. She squealed and prodded at her mother's belly. "Frostflower wake up! Today is the day Darkkit, CloudKit, and I become short-tails!" Frostflower yawned and sighed. "I'm getting up, calm down. Wake up your brother and sister please." Frostflower said and she stood up. "I'm going to get prey from the prey heap." Moonkit started swatting at her sibling's ears to wake them up. CloudKit jumped with a start, "Eek! Moonkit don't do that!" Darkkit however just sat there in annoyance. "CloudKit is right. It's extremely annoying." Moonkit ignored them and waited for Frostflower to return. Frostflower came back with two mice. She dropped them on the floor and the kits scrambled to share a mice while their mother took the other. Moonkit ate a few mouthfuls and ran out the den. Then she saw two short-tails talking together. "Hiya Ashtail, hello Raintail!" Moonkit said as she trotted over. "Why hello Moonkit. Are you ready to become a short-tail?"Ashtail asked. "Of course!!" Moonkit replied. Raintail just sat there with a judgemental look in his eyes. After their conversation Frostflower called the black and white she-kit over. Moonkit quickly bounded over. "I already cleaned your brother and sister. Now it's your turn, the ceremony is starting soon." Frostflower fixed Moonkit's fur and they heard a call. "All cats old enough to climb trees gather before the Tall Stump." As soon as Moonkit heard her leader she rushed to the Tall Stump. Once everyone gathered around the stump the leader continued. "Today we will have three new Short-tails. Darkkit, CloudKit, and Moonkit step forward. I call upon our ancestors to shed light on these kits. I, Sunstorm of The Leaf Camp give these kits the names Darktail, Cloudtail, and Moontail. Mossfur will teach Cloudtail. Skybreeze will teach Darktail. Snowstorm will teach Moontail. Camp disperse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some translations for you
> 
> Short-tail: Equivalent to an apprentice


	3. Chapter Two: Climbing To The Top?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moontail goes on her first training session I wonder what will happen

**Moontail stepped towards** her mentor, Snowstorm and asked eagerly, "What're we doing first?" Snowstorm gently and calmly replied, "First we learn as all Leafcamp cats do and climb your first tree." Snowstorm began padding off to the great High-Leaf—The biggest tree in Leafcamp's forest— and Moontail followed quickly. "Here we are. As a Leafcamp cat you must prove your ability by climbing to the  fourth tallest branch or higher. Only one cat has ever made it to the very top but they were not from Leafcamp. I believe they came from outsider blood, like y-. Snowstorm quickly cut herself off before revealing something important. Moontail ignored her mentors cut off and began climbing the large tree. She dug her claws into the thick bark and she pushed up and jumped towards a slightly thick branch that was capable of carrying the somewhat small short-tail. Moontail almost missed but quickly hooked onto the branch. She let out the breath she was unconsciously holding. She pulled herself up and began finding a natural rhythm.  _Left, right, left, right._ Moontail kept going faster and faster, until she got lost.  _What? Where do I go now?_ All the branches near her seemed too thin to carry her weight. She closed her eyes and focused.  _You're nearly there just keep going._ She opened her pale green eyes and jumped to a branch. After landing, Moontail jumped towards the large tree trunk and kept climbing. She jumped to an extremely thick branch realized she had passed her test. She made it to the second highest branch instead of the fourth. _The third highest must have been the thin branches below. No wonder the rule is the fourth highest._ Moontail quickly retraced her paw steps and climbed down where Snowstorm was waiting. When Moontail jumped down close to the ground her mentor began leaving and the short-tail followed. Moontail noticed that they came back to camp where her brother, mother, sister, and father was waiting. Sunstorm also waited for the dark colored cat to arrive. "She passed?" Asked her leader. "With flying colors" Snowstorm replied. Then she turned to Moontail. "You must be tired. Why don't you eat some fresh prey and rest in the short-tail den." Moontail nodded and grabbed a small vole and padded to her new den where she ate and slept through the rest of the day and night.  


	4. Chapter Three: The Council

**Moontail** _ **woke** up in a strange place. 'What? This looks like the forest, but where?' Moontail kept walking around until she heard something. "Frostflower please. She is about the same age as your kits and her mother is dead. Please Frostflower." A cat that looked like her mentor begged. Frostflower sighed and replied, "Very well I'll take it. But where did it come from?" 'Wait who are they talking about?' "This kit is of outsider blood I only found her on the edge of the forest." Frostflower nodded and grabbed the kit by the scruff. _Moontail woke with a start. Next to her she felt something poking her. She looked over and saw Raintail with an annoyed look. "You kept talking in your sleep you kept me up all night."  _'I was?'_ She looked over. "Where are the others?" Raintail simply replied, "training. You slept in." "And I got the day off." Moontail stood up and nodded to Raintail in thanks and walked out of the den. She saw her mentor walking toward her with a squirrel in her mouth. "You better learn to wake up earlier or else you won't get off as easily next time. Anyways I decided to give you the day off seeing as today's the Council." Moontail suddenly straightened up at the mention of the Council as it would be her first one. Moontail quickly ate her share of prey and bid farewell to her mentor to go see the medicine cats. "Applehaven! Are you awake yet?" She called out. "I am now." A voice grumbled out tiredly. "Oh, uh, sorry!" Moontail said quickly with a slight blush of embarrassment forming on her face. "Anyways what did you need. If you're looking for Mintleaf she's out gathering herbs. If you're hurt I'll help. Also if you just wanna talk to me you better hurry because I'm  _very_ tired and do you remember the last time you bothered me." The orange medicine cat threatened. "On second thought I'll just talk to you later! Okay, bye!!" Moontail quickly rushed out of the den and went to go training with her mentor.

* * *

* * *

_**Noon quickly turned**_ to dusk when the cats attending the Council gathered. Moontail took her place by her sister towards the back when Leafcamp moves towards the Lotus Pond. When they arrived Raincamp and Cloudcamp has already gathered. Moontail split off front her camp and when to try to meet other Short-Tails. As she was walking to Cloudcamp she saw a a gray cat with light gray markings around her. Moontail walked over to her for some reason drawn to this Short-Tail. “Hello there! I’m Moontail from Leafcamp.” Moontail said as she approached the cat. “Huh? Oh, hello there. I’m Streamtail from Raincamp.” The cat—Streamtail, replied. Shortly after Summercamp arrived and the leaders took their place in the shallow pond with the deputy’s nearby. Raincamp’s leader Whiteclaw spoke up, “I shall begin the council. Raincamp prey is running well and we are proud to announce two new Short-Tails Streamtail and Dovetail.” The area broke out into cheers before the leaders silenced them. “We also have three new kits Cherrykit, Blossomkit, and Lionkit. You may continue.” Whiteclaw said as he nodded to Sunstorm. “Prey is plentiful and our herbs have been growing well. We also have two new additions to our camp, Coalkit and Thistlekit, along with three new Short-Tails, Moontail, Darktail, and Cloudtail. That is all we have to report.”

* * *

* * *

****  

 ** _As the leaders_**  finally finished the Council Moontail had a few minutes before she had to leave and she decided to chat meet ll the other Short-Tails. After a bit Raintail called her over the group back up with the rest of our Camp-Mates. When they arrived at the camp Moontail immediately ran to the Medicine Cat Den. "Applehaven, Applehaven!!" Moontail yelled out. "I'm right here. There's no need to yell." Applehaven grumbled from the hollow maple tree. "You'll never believe what happened" Moontail mewed excitedly. "Mmhm" He meowed sarcasticly.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Four: Training Mishaps

**After _Moontail talked_** on and on to the bright eyed Medicine Cat explaining what happened the night before. “And then I met this cat from Raincamp! Her name is Streamtail!” AppleHaven nodded while he sorted the herbs only partly listening. “Oh! Sorry for bothering you this whole time AppleHaven, I have to go see SnowStorm and start training. Bye AppleHaven!!” Moontail said to the older cat and ran off to find her mentor. Well. . . Before she ran into something gray. “Watch where you’re going mouse-brain.” Moontail looked up at the figure she ran into before meeting its Gold eyes with her own green ones. "Oh my goodness! I'm sooooo sorry RainTail! It was an accident, I wasn't looking where I was going and then ran right in-" Raintail quickly cut off her apology by glaring at her with a masked hatred before walking away without a word. Moontail watched him leave before thinking angrily to herself,  _'Was that really necessary? Why is he always so rude?'_ She huffed and walked off to find her mentor. 

* * *

* * *

  _ **When she located**_ the older she-cat she became thoroughly annoyed at what she told the small black she-cat. “What do you mean we’re training with Willowpool, Seafur, Raintail, and Ashtail?!” Moontail yelled in annoyance. “Do you realize how much some people seem to hate me? Some more than others. . .” She spoke with a sad hint in her voice. Snowstorm met her gaze with a firm yet understanding look. “I understand that but it will be good for you to train with more experienced Short-Tails.” She replies in a soft voice yet her tone left no room for arguing. Moontail sighed and nodded before walking off with slight anger in her steps. 

* * *

* * *

  ** _After she walked_** she came to the clearing they were training in. Her mood slightly improved after thinking things over. However her better mood vanished almost as soon as she got there. The first thing she heard was, “Great we’re training with the waste of space.”  Moontail’s eyes darkened with annoyance and a slight undertone of anger. She tried to ignore Raintail but after he just kept talking in that cold tone of hatred, she tackled him to the ground. Willowpool grabbed the black cat’s scruff and pulled her off of the gray tom before she lashed out at him. With the other mentors being gone it was up to Willowpool to keep Moontail from clawing off Raintail’s face. I wish I could say it got better, but it only went downhill from there. 

* * *

**_During training, Raintail_** purposefully unsheathed his claws and scratched at the sensitive marking on Moontail’s chest. Moontail shrieked and backed up slightly before running towards Raintail, her normally bright green eyes that usually shone with happiness were burning with anger aimed directly at the gold eyed cat. 

* * *

**_Once Moontail had_** been placated the group went to practice hunting in the denser parts of the forest. Sadly, of course Raintail set her off again. She spotted a gleam of silver white fur in one of the bushes and quickly got into position to catch what she thought was a mouse. When she pounced the fur vanished and came back in front of her. . . In the form of a very annoyed tom. “Moontail why would you pounce on my tail you mouse-brain!” Raintail mewed, his voice laced in annoyance. “Well  _I’m sorry!_ I didn’t know you looked so much like a cowering mouse!” Moontail replied in a highly sarcastic voice. Snowstorm walked over to the arguing pair. “Both of you back to camp, now. If you can’t solve your issues then you can just clean the elders ticks and change bedding for queens, kits, and elders instead of training. Now go before you scare all the prey away.” Snowstorm, clearly tired of the arguing, walked off while the other mentors and Ashtail watched. Ashtail looked over, worried about the pair, while Seafur and Willowpool glanced at the two, amusement dancing in their eyes.

* * *

* * *

  ** _Somewhere outside of Camp_**

 

 ** _An Orange tom chuckled lightly_** as he mapped out his plan. ‘ _Maybe Moontail isn’t as useless as I originally thought._ ’ The orange tom grabbed the bundle of herbs he was collecting and as he turned around he saw a tan cat covered in spots with different shades of brown. “What are you planning this time? It’s never worked before and it won’t work this time. Sunstorm will stand strong for many more moons to come.” The cat mewed. “Ah, why hello CinnamonCream, a pleasure to see you here!” The green eyed cat replies as he turned away from the pale she-cat. “What I have planned is far better than all those other times, I promise. Besides you can’t stop me with  _them_ being at your side, you’ll never be able to leave them. This time you can’t stop me, I guarantee that.” He said as he walked off with confidence in his step.


	6. Chapter Five: Haunting Dreams Don’t Always Mean What They Seem. . . Right?

 

 _ **Moontail and Raintail**_ walked back to camp, both clearly annoyed at their punishment. Moontail glanced over at he gold eyed tom next to her, her gaze turned slightly guilty as she realized she did annoy him earlier today which she thought set off his bad mood. Feeling her gaze on him, Raintail looked over. “Is there something you need or are you just trying to annoy me. . . Again.” He said as he looked away. Moontail realized she was staring and blushed in embarrassment and started walking faster. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Was all she replied as she briskly entered camp. She looked over at him again before sighing and walking to the Medicine Cat Den. Once she got there instead of seeing AppleHaven she saw his old mentor, Mintleaf. “Oh! Hello Mintleaf! Can I have some mouse bile for the elders, please?” She asked the older White striped medicine cat. Mintleaf nodded and grabbed a stick with moss and covered it in mouse bile. As the smell hit her nose, she gagged slightly and sighed _‘This is gonna be great’_ she thought in annoyance.

* * *

* * *

**_Moontail sighed as_** she finished getting the elders ticks. One of the elders, Blazefur, looked over at her, “Thank you Moontail, though you might wanna check on the queens in the nursery while you’re still in camp” Moontail sighed and nodded and walked to the nursery. When she arrived she was blanketed in the smell of milk, memories surrounded her as she thought of the times she played here with her brother and sister. When she looked around she noticed Lilyheart was lying down, grooming Grasskit and Flamekit. “Hello Lilyheart! Do you need anything?” Moontail asked kindly. Lilyheart looked up and shook her head. “Thank you Moontail, but I’m fine. You might wanna check on CinnamonCream though. She seems a bit on edge lately. Oh, and please do come around to play with Grasskit and Flamekit, they miss you three.” The white queen said. Moontail nodded, “Of course I will, and I’ll go check on CinnamonCream.” Moontail walked over to the cream colored queen and noticed her posture was slightly stressed, as if she was waiting for something bad to happen. “Hello CinnamonCream, I’m Moontail. Are you and your kits okay?” CinnamonCream looked at Moontail with soft eyes masking the hint of fear and worry within them. “I would appreciate it if you got some new bedding for us and if you could bring me some fresh-kill that would be nice.” The Pale she-cat said while curling her body around her two kits, a gray one and a black one. The short-tail nodded and grabbed fetched new bedding and a mouse for CinnamonCream and gave them to her. As she was leaving the nursery to go see her siblings the Spotted she-cat stopped her. “Moontail, wait. Please watch over yourself. Be careful, and limit your interactions with people you don’t need to be around.” The black short-tail looked surprised but nodded anyway. 

* * *

* * *

**_A pair of_** green eyes watched the interaction between the small she-cat and the Queen. He scowled and walked out of the camp.  _‘That Fox-Heart! Trying to stop me even when she’s stuck watching those kits!’_ He thought to himself in anger before chuckling,  _‘Dear old CinnamonCream, thinking she can stop me as she has many times before. Heh, I got passed that easily. She can’t stop me now and once Moontail falls right into my paws LeafCamp will have a new leader watching over them’_  He thought as he walked off, his green eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the forest as the sun set.

* * *

* * *

  ** _Moontail’s bright emerald_** _eyes opened as she took in the sight around her. She sniffed the air and realized she was in the maple Forest in Leafcamp territory. Then a gust of wind blew through the crisp night air and she could smell the metallic blood coming from nearby. She straightened and stood up running towards the scent. When she reached the clearing she noticed bodies of cats injured and dead lying on the grass. Moontail backed up in terror and tried to call for help, but she couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, and couldn’t even close her eyes to look away from the horrifying sight in front of her. She tried to move. Nothing happened. She tried to call for help. Nothing happened. All she saw were bodies all around her and a pair of glowing green eyes fading away. She tried to cry out again. Nothing happened. The figure in front of her walked closer. She tried to run away. Nothing happened. All she saw was a bit of orange fur, illuminated by the light from the moon. The figure stopped in front of her. Almost as quickly as it appeared it jumped out at her, claws unsheathed. She tried to move, call for help, and even tried attacking back. But no matter how much she tried, **Nothing happened.**_  

* * *

* * *

  ** _Moontail woke with_** a shout, her eyes snapped open and she realized she was still in camp in the Short-tail’s den. Darktail and Cloudtail looked at her, worry glazed over their eyes. “Moontail are you okay?!” Ashtail asked the black she-cat, her tone holding fear. Moontail sat there with unbridled terror coursing through her. She tried to speak up, “I-I don’t. . . Everyone around me. . .” She could barely speak in her state of shock. Cloudtail walked over to her sister, helping her stand she nuzzled the black short-tail, mumbling soothing words to calm her down. Ashtail started helping Cloudtail calm down the small terrified she-cat before turning to the toms, “We’re gonna go wake Mintleaf and see if she can help.” Raintail nodded and laid back down while Darktail wanted to follow but instead sat down. Cloudtail and Ashtail managed to get the terrified Moontail to the Medicine Cat Den before waking Mintleaf up. “Is something wrong, you three are up pretty early?” Mintleaf asked tiredly. As she looked over the three she noticed Moontail’s rapid, shallow breaths and quickly grabbed dandelion leaves. “Cloudtail, Ashtail, lay Moontail down and keep her warm.” She quickly ordered as she gave the shaking cat the leaves. The two quickly followed the Medicine Cat’s orders, due to this they failed to see AppleHaven slip out of the den. 


	7. Chapter Six: Deadly Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Huge Thank you to DuskFeather (My Boi!) For Writing this chapter of MSP! (Thanks Daisu!)

 

>  

Moontail looked around, Everyone was looking at her with a surprised expression. She could feel somecat carrying her. She mewled, But nobody seemed to notice. Everyone looked away and whispered to each other, Except a orange cat.  
“ Another friend! “  
He mewed, Everything slowly turned black and the words of the orange cat echoed through her mind.

Drip. . Drip. . Drip

Something wet fell onto Moontail’s nose every couple seconds

Drip. . Drip. . Drip. .

Moontail opened her eyes, Blurriness was all she could see. After a couple of blinks, She could see where she was, The medicine cat den. Applehaven sorted herbs while Moontail quietly regained her thoughts.  
“ Seems that You’re finally awake, Moontail “ Applehaven mewed, Grabbing some Poppyseeds and Thyme.  
“ They’ll calm you down. “Applehaven mewed again.Moontail looked at Applehaven, Him smiling.  
“ Why are you so cheerful today, Applehaven? “ Moontail asked  
“ Well Mintleaf is Gone. She is collecting Herbs for most of the day, So I don’t have to deal with her worrying and fox-dung complaining “ Applehaven padded over to his herb supply, Putting some weird dark reddish herb away. “ I hope Mintleaf comes back with more Raspberries “Applehaven Sighed, lashing his tail. Moontail lapped up the Thyme and poppyseeds with her tongue. She looked at Applehaven, a vision entering her sights. She was being carried to the centre of camp, And the small orange cat was checking her for what seemed to be signs of a sickness.  
“ She’s doing okay, some signs of hunger and whitecough, But we have enough supplies to treat her. “ The orange tom mewed.  
Moontail shook her head, standing up.  
“ Applehaven? “ Moontail mewed  
“ Yes? “ The tom replied,looking at the short-tail.  
“ I was just wondering about something. Like what if I had more siblings, what would my life be like. Or if I was a rogue.”  
Applehaven hissed,  
“ Rogues are bad news, They could kill you if they needed to. That’s why you are in the clan, we aren’t savage. “ Moontail blinked, looking at the ground.  
“ Now go, You should be fine now. If you have any symptoms, Come visit me. “ Applehaven mewed, checking a stone that had been shining in the sunlight.  
“ looks like it’s going to be hot today “ The tom mumbled to himself. Moontail padded out of the Medicine den, looking around. A bunch of cats hid in the shade, talking amongst them. Moontail sighed, wanting to go see how Cloudtail and Ashtail were doing, But an erg made her pad out of camp instead.  
“ Hey, Moontail! “  
Someone called. The She-cat looked behind her, Seeing CinnamonCream pad over.  
“ Could I walk with you? Thistlekit and Crowkit are getting in my fur and I really need a break “ The older she-cat mewed.  
“ Sure! It’s really hot out, We could go to a stream and cool off “ Moontail mewed  
“ That would be great “ CinnamonCream sighed, Padding with Moontail out into Leafcamp’s forest. The leaves cracked under Their feet, Leaving loud crunching noises. Moments later, They reached a stream. Moontail And CinnamonCream stroll into the shallow water, Cooling off. Moontail could scent a strange smell. It was metallic and reeked the bushes nearby. Moontail stood up, Looking at the queen,  
“ Do you smell that? “ Moontail asked  
“ Now that you mention it, Yes I do “ CinnamonCream mewed, Swimming over to Moontail. The two curiously went over to the bushes, Moontail’s eyes widened at what she saw. Mintleaf.  
Mintleaf was battered in blood, her stomach slashed open and organs ripped out. Around her was shedding of Brown and Black fur, claw marks and big paw prints, as well as very small paw print.  
“ Moontail, We need to tell Sunstorm! “ The she-cats ran back to camp, Only to find everyone crowding around something. The two pushed past the crowd, To find Crowkit dead. Beside him laid a vole, small red berries in it.  
“ Crowkit! “ CinnamonCream cried, Running over to her son’s cold body.


	8. Chapter 7: All Hope Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thank you again to Duskfeather for writing the last chapter to help my writers block. Thank you Dasuki! ~^-^~

_**“Crowkit!” The distraught**_ mother cried out.  Thistlekit came out of the den with confused eyes. “Momma? What’s wrong with Crowkit? He just fell over all of a sudden.” Moontail closed her eyes to respect the loss of the poor kit before she noticed something. “There are red berries inside the vole!” She said over the crowd. A few cats looked over and noticed the same red berries the black short-tail saw. “Who could have done this?!” FrostFlower asked, clearly upset. Moontail looked over her shoulder and noticed a glint of orange fur although it disappeared quickly, she then noticed AppleHaven walking back into camp. His green eyes widened in terror the Moontail could’ve said the emotion looked somewhat forced, she knew better than to ask. “Great Dreamcamp,” he whispered, “What in the star’s name happened to Crowkit?!” He asked in fear and sadness. Moontail just pointed to the berry filled vole before looking away. AppleHaven looked to the sky, tears forming in his eyes, “No, I’m so sorry CinnamonCream, I knew how much your kits meant to you.” CinnamonCream looked ready to tear out the medicine cat’s throat but instead she mourned the loss of her son. Moontail looked up and noticed her siblings looking at her in concern before she walked off to the short-tail’s den and curled up into a ball. A soft voice called out to her as she mourned the loss of the small kit. “Moontail? Are you okay, I know you’re close to CinnamonCream and her family. . .” The Black She-Cat looked into Gold eyes. “Go away Raintail. I don’t want to talk to anyone right now.” She said Coldly. For a minute, nothing could be heard, the den was silent, then Moontail heard a shuffling sound and felt a comforting body heat next to her. “What are you doing?” She asked the Gray tom. “Sleeping, you should too.” He murmured back. Moontail was still slightly confused by the other cat’s behavior but closed her eyes anyway. 

* * *

* * *

 

>   _ **As the black**_ cat opened her eyes she realized the warmth watching over her was gone. “Thanks Raintail...” she whispered. Snowstorm walked in just as Moontail gathered her bearings. “Moontail...” she called out softly, “I’m sorry about yesterday but we still have to train.” Moontail froze, that word,  _train_ , it’s meaning gave her a sense of despair. “I-I don’t.. Alright I’ll meet at the honey clearing...” she replied, that feeling never leaving her as she walked to see her best friend before... “ _sigh_ , are you being all depressing again, useless?” Moontail looked up, “What did you call me?” She dared to say back even if he was trying to provoke her. “I called you exactly what you are, a useless waste of space.” The tom replied. “Raintail. I’m not in the mood.” The agitated black cat murmured. “If you aren’t in the mood for talking to anyone why are you here. Shouldn’t the childish apprentice be with her careless mentor.” Raintail sarcastically mewed back. “Take it back Raintail.” “You can’t take back the truth, Moontail.” Quickly the She-Cat launched her body at Raintail, not quite enough to bring him down but enough to surprise him enough for her to bite his ear, making him hiss in pain. “I was right wasn’t I! You really are nothing but a pathetic rogue who kills without reason!” He pushes out through his pain. His hurtful words reached Moontail, making her loosen her grip on the gray tom’s ear. He flipped her over into her her back and whispered, “I should’ve killed you when I had the chance..” Moontail froze. He wanted her dead... “Raintail get off of her!”  As she looked around she noticed other cats yelling at the two to stop. Raintail hissed and lightly scratched her stomach. “I promise next time, you won’t live to say my name.” He threatened before leaving the scene. The black cat pushed herself up and looked around her. “I-I didn’t, I don’t...” She did the last thing she could and ran. As far as her legs could take her she ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep. Like really deep ~-~


	9. Chapter 8: Lost Astray

_**She was panting**_ and so tired and sore but she wouldn't stop. Her legs burning in agony and exhaustion. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry!” She muttered into the silent forest. As she kept walking she noticed the silence falling over the maple woods. No animals rustling around in trees or bushes, no wind blowing through the leaves and black fur, no leaves chrunching from the steps laid upon them. Nothing but silence. “Hello..?” Moontail cried out. She kept walking and noticed she didn’t feel tired anymore. Suddenly the sky changed, the maple trees with sweet syrup faded out of existence, white covered the plain like a bright blanket.

 

”Is anyone out there!? What’s going on!?” The spotted she-cat yelled into the bright room. ~~ **Shadow, why do you roam through our plain.**~~  A voice called out to her through the light.  ~~ **You do not belong with us, you have to keep walking.**~~ “But who are you and where am I?” Moontail asked, no second thought to this ‘shadow’.  ~~ **You are in the realm of &:@$/.**~~ ~~~~The voice cut out refusing to speak about its home. ~~ **Nevermind that. One does not belong here. You have to walk through to the end no matter what we shall tell you. Keep walking, you will find your way.**~~ “My way? Hello? Hello! Where do I go? What will you tell me?” The black spot in the pure white plain asked.  ~~ **Now go forth do not look back. I- we apologize for what we must show you.**~~ Moontail looked around as the voice faded. She chose a direction and walked on. 

 

_”Yay! A new friend!” a voice whispered in her ear, so familiar yet as if she had never heard it in her life._

_“I thought it was for the better of the camps!” “And you believed it.”_

_”You-you Fox-Dung, Hypocrite, Idiot, how do you have the audacity to yell at me yet you do the exact same.”_

_All these voices filled her head at once, secrets spilling into her mind. But she couldn’t lose sight of the path in front of her._

_”You promised you wouldn’t leave me behind, yet you forgot I even existed!”_

_”I’m watching over you from now on, so let’s stick together and watch each other’s backs, okay?”_

_”Moonshadow please don’t do this... I can’t bear to lose you!”_

_they got louder and louder the farther she walked, madness tearing at her mind. She wanted to scream and cry until it all went away. But she knew she couldn’t, she had to leave, for those who needed her, and the ones she needed._

_“CINNAMONCREAM!” “MOTHER!”_

_“You were my first friend one of the only people who accepted me, everyone else pretended to care, I’m naïve not blind.”_

_“You tricked me, you lied to me, you killed the people I loved. All to keep me in this spot here. Working for you, getting you where you’ve always wanted to be.”_

_ ”I loved you, you were my brother, someone that would hold my loyalty forever. Or so I thought...” _

_She couldn’t keep up, her paws felt like claws were grabbing at her trying to pull her down. Tears fell down her face. She cried, she yelled, she screamed, she kept walking._

_A sight flashed through her eyes, bodies on the ground, blood between her claws. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sor-...”_

_“Moontail! Moontail_ wake up! _”_ Paws pushed at her body. Green eyes flashed open. “Oh thank Dreamcamp you woke up! You weren’t breathing and I was so worried!” A familiar voice cried out in a joyful tone. “A-Applehaven?” The disoriented cat mewed softly. “I’m taking you back to camp. You need to rest, who knows what will happen if you’re left alone!” The Tom-Cat said with an authoritative tone. Moontail ignored him and thought about what happened mere moments ago. “I promise I’m alright, I just need some time alone.” She paused and looked at the sky, “If I’m not back by sun-down you can come look for me and lecture me all you want, it’s a promise.” Applehaven hesitantly nodded and slowly walked away towards camp, or so Moontail assumed, losing all sense of direction after running off. She sat over by a large maple tree with a den like area under its roots. ‘ _What did those whispers mean, who was that voice controlling them, and most importantly, WHERE IN DREAMCAMPS NAME WAS I?!’_ While the black cat was having a mental breakdown, a tiny cat tripped over some roots where she was sitting. “Oof!” Getting up, the small kitten noticed the spotted cat staring down and walked towards her. “Excuse me? Camp-Cat?” Moontail finally snapped out of her reverie long enough to register the small mass of fur in front of her.

 

”Why aren’t you in your home? You aren’t hunting, climbing, or on look-out.” The cat asked her. “Oh! Well um, I just got upset about something and came out here, it’s a very nice place isn’t it?” The cresent marked cat replied. “As nice as it is you are still in our territory.” Another cat said as he walked towards the two black cats. “Who are you and what do you really want?” He asked blandly. “Um, well I’m Moontail, a short-tail of Leafcamp and I was telling the truth about why I was here. I got into an argument and ran out into the forest to blow some steam.” She replied nervously towards the intimadating cat. “May I ask who you are, and how far did I go...” she asked quietly. The tom sighed before answering her question, “If you must know, I’m Duskfeather, the small one before you is Nightkit.” Moontail nodded ignoring the “I’m not small!” In the background “So if I’m in your territory, how far out did I go from camp?” The older cat- Duskfeather flicked his tail to the left  _‘the opposite from where Applehaven went?’_ “Your camp is that way, you managed to run out to the neutral territory, this specific area was claimed by me. (“And me!”) You should be lucky, others wouldn’t be so kind.” Moontail nodded again, unaware the other cat couldn’t see it. “Could you maybe take me back... I don’t really want to walk through the forest alone again.” She slightly shuddered at the memories of the white plain. “I can arrange that.” He replied sensing discomfort from the younger she-cat. 

* * *

(AN: Because I said so, line breaks are now time skips they usually won’t be long ones though.)

 ** _”You really did_** all that?!” Moontail exclaimed astonished. “Yup! Bet you think I’m super cool now!” Nightkit said promptly before tripping on nothing. Moontail giggles at the clumsy kit before tripping on a root in front of her. Duskfeather sighed, hearing the two cats fall over. “Honestly, are we sure you two aren’t related. With the clumsiness you have it’s possible.” He said helping Nightkit up while  Moontail bounced up unfazed. “Either way you two have had some pretty cool adventures!” She said excitedly. “I wouldn’t call them adventures but it’s fairly accurate.” He replied as he walked past the kit he was next to. “If Nightkit is done talking your ear off, this is the farthest we go, your camp is mere minutes away, we can’t get too close, besides I smell a cat coming this way.” He said while picking up the black kit and turning away from Moontail. “Ah! That must be my friend, he said he was gonna look for me around this time, thank you Duskfeather, thanks for the chat Nightkit” She replied gratefully. The blind Tom merely nodded and Nightkit said a happy, “You’re welcome!” When Moontail turned around to goodbye, no one was there.  _‘Sometimes I question my sanity...’_  

 

Moontail walked in the pointed direction she was led to and saw the last act she wanted to see. “Raintail.” She hissed out his name like venom. "Ah if it isn't the lovely princess herself, what does me the pleasure of seeing her this fine sunset." he replied to her voice sarcastically. "Going to camp." she said keeping the reply short and sweet. Raintail looked at her as if she was an idiot,  _'he probably thinks that anyway.'_   "You are aware that camp is that way, right?" Moontail felt a flush of embarrassment pass through her,  _'Bur Dusk said-'  "_ Great, of course you aren't, that would make everything too easy. Don't expect me to get up and help you, I won't waste my breath trying help you in the first place." Moontail sighing, sat down and wrapped her fluffy tail around her paws. "Why..?" "Why what?" Raintail replied. "I know most cats don't like me, I'm not as stupid or oblivious as you think, but you, you always were the worst. They treated me with fake smiles, you glared, scowled, insulted, even outright attacked and I never, in all my life knew  _why_." she ended up yelling at him with tears falling down her face. "You treat me like the worst part of our home yet I can't even know why! Is it too much to ask for, a reason, something I could fix, I just want to know why..." Raintail sighed and walked towards her. "You truly want to know?" He asked. "That's all I've ever wanted from you.." She replied.

 

_"Back when I was born an important prophecy was happening, it still is, just not as important. Apparently called the prophecy of Flight and Night. Two kits were supposed to found outside the camp. The Long-Tails spent moons searching for them or so I've heard. When word got out that a rogue group was found they older cats set up plans to attack them. Not many thought it was a good idea and it was unprovoked yet they went with it because the medicine cat before Mintleaf said he had a dream that they were meant to, in actuality Dreamcamp was showing him what would happen if they did. He thought it was the go ahead to do it. There were so many deaths between both parties, my father, Skyripple, was one of them, when I learned what the whole battle was about, I was angry, so very upset and angry. then two moons later, you show up, one of the kits of prophecy.. I tried to kill you once, I couldn't do it though, sometimes I'm glad I didn't but I couldn't let go of the fact that you were the reason my father died, even if you had nothing to do with the fight itself..."_

 

"Honestly I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can ever let it go..." Raintail said quietly, finishing the story with tears in his eyes. Moontail let out a sad laugh, "Look at us, sitting here crying together like a couple of sorry idiots..." Raintail chuckled at her bad attempt of comfort, "Yes, I guess we are sorry idiots"

* * *

 (AN: One does not simply timeskip with no author note)

**Sometime later outside of Leafcamp territory**

_**"Well it** **sure**_  took awhile old friend, if only you left me alone it wouldn't have to be this way." An orange tom chuckled airily "Little to late now, hm Mintleaf." he looked down at  his blood soaked claws and laughed.  "If only you hadn't stood in my way, as if anyone could ever hope to stop me, this is only the beginning don't wait until the end." he said to himself as he laid down a body and watched it flow down the river, until the end.


End file.
